Król i królowa
by Sectumsempra91
Summary: Krótko o tym najpiękniejszym, a może najgorszym, dniu w życiu.


Plaga dobiegła końca. Arcydemon został pokonany, a niecne i przerażające mroczne pomioty po utracie swego boga uciekły na Głębokie Ścieżki, by skryć się w mroku, w oczekiwaniu na ponowne usłyszenie złowieszczego śpiewu, wzywającego ich na powierzchnię.

Po wielkiej, ostatecznej bitwie, która rozegrała się w Denerim, nad Fereldenem jeszcze długo krążyły kruki szukające ciał żołnierzy z pustym wyrazem oczu wpatrujących się w niebo. Cywile od rana do wieczora przeczesywali ulice stolicy w celu odnalezienia wszystkich poległych po to, by móc oddać im należny hołd podczas wielkiej ceremonii pogrzebowej. Ceremonii tak ważnej, gdyż podczas niej została pożegnana dzielna i wojownicza Szara Strażniczka – niegdyś skromna elfka mieszkająca w denerimskim obcowisku. Tayana, okrzyknięta Bohaterką Fereldenu, ratując ojczyznę, poświęciła życie, zostawiając rodzinę, zaufanych ludzi, a przede wszystkim przyjaciół, którzy pomogli jej zrealizować cel zjednania królestwa oraz pokonania wroga.

Jednak najważniejszą osobę, jaką Tayana zostawiła wśród żywych, był jej brat spod herbu Szarych Strażników, przyjaciel, powiernik oraz towarzysz Alistair, nieślubny syn króla Marica. Zostawiła go wśród żywych wraz z obietnicą złożoną podczas Zjazdu Możnych. Obietnicą pojęcia królowej Anory za żonę, by wraz z nią, miał władać państwem spustoszonym przez Plagę.

W stolicy Fereldenu – Denerim równo trzy miesiące po wielkiej bitwie rozbrzmiały dzwony obwieszczające zawarcie związku małżeńskiego pomiędzy wdową po królu Cailanie a jego przyrodnim bratem, Szarym Strażnikiem. Był to piękny słoneczny dzień, podczas którego na ogromnym rynku poustawiano długie stoły syto zastawione najznakomitszymi potrawami oraz napitkami. Był to dzień, kiedy na co dzień szare ulice zabarwiły się różnokolorowymi chorągwiami falującymi na orzeźwiającym wietrze.

Potężne drewniane wrota ozdobione złotym symbolem Zakonu stanęły otworem, a ludzie ustawieni po obu ich stronach zaczęli wiwatować oraz wysoko rzucać płatki kwiatów. Po chwili z wnętrza budynku wyszedł przystojny wyprostowany mężczyzna o opalonej skórze, bursztynowych oczach oraz jasnych niczym pszenica włosach. Jego silna sylwetka skryta była pod złotą zbroją, gdzie na piersi wyraźnie odznaczała się głowa smoka.

Przy lewym boku, trzymając go za zaoferowane ramię, kroczyła nieskromnej urody kobieta. Olśniewająca suknia opinała jej powabne ciało. Delikatne piersi uwydatniał sztywny gorset w złotym kolorze. Wątłe ramiona okrywał aksamitny biały materiał. Wąskie biodra kołysały się, każdym ruchem wprawiając połacie kreacji w hipnotyzujący ruch. Włosy, które zwykła nosić w dwóch warkoczach, teraz spływały złotą kaskadą po plecach aż do pośladków.

Młoda para, czując, jak białe płatki kwiatów lecących na nich z rąk ludu niczym z nieba muskały ich twarze, spojrzała po sobie. Niebieskie oczy królowej skrzyżowały wzrok z bursztynowymi oczami króla. Oboje, mimo nieskrywanej do siebie niechęci, uśmiechnęli się, po czym prowadzeni przez wiwatujący tłum udali się na wesele.

Odgłosy uczty już dawno ucichły. Słońce ustąpiło miejsca blademu księżycowi, a jasny dzień nocy. Wesołe pieśni na cześć królewskiej pary zmieniały się w pijackie piosenki w mrocznych zaułkach.

Nocne Denerim było obserwowane. W wielkim pokoju, w którym niegdyś mieszkali poprzedni fereldeńscy królowie, stał Alistair. Jedną rękę miał opartą o zimną taflę szkła, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Nadal do niego nie docierało, co się wydarzyło zaledwie parę godzin temu. Został królem, a jego żoną córka najbardziej znienawidzonego przez niego człowieka. Alistairowi się to wszystko nie mieściło w głowie. W jaki sposób tak szybko upłynął czas? Od wybuchu Plagi, od jego przygód w gronie przyjaciół, gdy starali się zjednoczyć różne nacje w walce z wrogiem, do tej wielkiej bitwy i późniejszego pogrzebu wszystkich poległych. Trzy miesiące. Dziewięćdziesiąt dni, w ciągu których stracił ukochaną, pożegnał przyjaciół broni oraz został królem. Król. To słowo huczało mu w głowie niczym złowieszcza klątwa. Jednak nim na dobre zaczął rozpamiętywać, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz po tym odgłos cichych kroków. Nie musiał się obracać za siebie. Doskonale wiedział, kto stał za nim. Zapach lawendowej wody tylko go w tym utwierdził.

– Mówiłem ci, że jeżeli nie chcesz, możemy przełożyć ten… obowiązek – powiedział pustym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku śpiącego za oknem miasta.

– Wiem – usłyszał delikatny kobiecy głos. – Jednak uważam, że to nie w porządku. Jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem i jako małżeństwo mamy swoje obowiązki. W tym noc poślubną.

Alistair westchnął przeciągle, po czym niechętnie odwrócił się za siebie. Ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na swoją żonę; naprawdę bardzo się starał, by nie patrzeć na nią obojętnie.

Anora skrzyżowała ręce pod piersiami, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, któremu parę godzin temu powiedziała „tak" przed obliczem Stwórcy. Alistair zdawał się zupełnie inny. Ten sprzed wieczora był szykownym, wesołym, dumnym i stonowanym młodym władcą. Ten stojący przed nią, w słabym świetle świec, był smutnym, rozgoryczonym mężczyzną tonącym w odmętach przeszłości.

– Anoro… – zaczął niepewnie, dopiero zauważając, jak ta była ubrana, a raczej jak nie była.

Jej blade ciało okrywał cienki materiał satynowego szlafroku, który miała zawiązany na ledwie trzy wstążki.

– Trzy miesiące. Tyle mieliśmy czasu, by starać się dotrzeć do siebie. A co się wydarzyło? – Kobieta buńczucznie patrzyła na małżonka. – Jedliśmy razem posiłki, wymieniając fałszywe uprzejmości…

– Kto powiedział, że były fałszywe? – zaprzeczył, podchodząc do ogromnego łoża stojącego pod ścianą pomiędzy oknem a drzwiami. – Może tylko przez pierwsze dwadzieścia osiem posiłków… – zakpił pod nosem, siadając.

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem…

– Tak, wiem! I ile razy jeszcze będziesz mi o tym przypominać? Wiem o tym doskonale. Nie byłem pijany, gdy stałem przed ołtarzem, trzymając twoje zimne dłonie, składając ci przysięgę miłości, która była cholernym kłamstwem – powiedział dużo gwałtowniej, niż chciał.

– To może wyładujesz ten gniew w inny sposób? – spytała, sięgając dłonią do jednej ze wstążek.

– Przestań – zganił ją, odwracając wzrok.

Gdy patrzył w bordową ścianę, na której tańczyły cienie, usłyszał szelest materiału oraz ciche westchnienie.

– Może cię urażę tym pytaniem – zaczęła Anora, opuszczając szlafrok do łokci. – Ale czy ty nie wolisz mężczyzn, że się tak wzdrygasz na mój widok?

– Stwórco, nie! – krzyknął, wbijając wzrok w twarz żony, czego sekundę później mocno żałował.

Widok jej delikatnych, małych piersi podziałał na niego niezwykle pobudzająco. Jednak zacisnął zęby i posłał kobiecie chłodne spojrzenie.

– Więc w czym problem?

– W tym, że cię nie kocham. W tym, że nigdy nie byłem z kobietą, a najważniejszy problem jest taki, że ty nie jesteś **nią**.

Anora stała zszokowana nagłym wyznaniem, którego tak naprawdę się nie spodziewała. Przeczuwała każdą możliwą odpowiedź, ale nie sądziła, że usłyszy, iż jej mąż byłczysty.

– Nie wiedziałam – odparła po chwili, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. – Myślałam… byłam pewna, że ty i Tayana…

– Nic z tych rzeczy. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo, zaciskając dłoń na miękkim materiale. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Kochałem ją bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie.

Alistair zerknął na żonę z ukosa, wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń. W pierwszej chwili Anora nie wiedziała, o co mogło mu chodzić, jednak podała mu rękę. Gdy to zrobiła, poczuła lekkie, lecz stanowcze szarpnięcie, które nakazało jej usiąść obok niego. Była już niemal pewna, że zwyczajnie chciał utopić swój smutek w namiętności. Speszona i onieśmielona jego niewinnością skuliła się w sobie.

– Więc… co poszło nie tak? – spytała niemal szeptem.

– Zevran poszedł nie tak.

– Kto? – Anora zerknęła zaintrygowana na męża.

– Pamiętasz wytatuowanego elfa, który nam pomógł cię odbić z rąk Howe'a? – Tylko pokiwała głową, czując, że nie powinna się teraz odzywać. – To był Zevran. Ja kochałem Tayanę, a ona jego, tyle że z wzajemnością. Takie me szczęście – westchnął.

– Przepraszam.

Zdumiony zerknął w bok, tam, gdzie siedziała jego królowa. Rozpuszczone włosy przysłaniały jej część twarzy, jednak mimo to dostrzegł rumieńce na policzkach.

Już miał podnosić dłoń w przypływie wrodzonej troski, chcąc dotknąć jej ramienia czy przeczesać jasne włosy. Jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że te złote pukle nie należały do Tayany, cofnął dłoń, na powrót zaciskając ją na materiale.

– Widać oboje mamy problem – usłyszał jej smutny szept. – Oboje kochamy zmarłych.

– Najwyraźniej… – odpowiedział.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy przerywanej ich oddechami. Każde z nich pogrążyło się w myślach. Alistair zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że nigdy nie dostrzegł tego, iż Anora była zwyczajną kobietą potrzebującą choć odrobiny czułości. Może nigdy nie chciał tego wiedzieć, bo sam był zaślepiony przez narastający w nim żal. Zaś Anora przeklinała w myślach cały świat za to, że Alistair tak bardzo przypominał jej Cailana. Przeklinała siebie za to, że zamiast traktować go jak innego człowieka, pierwsze, co w nim zobaczyła, to substytut zmarłego męża.

– Anoro… – Alistair jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

Kobieta, słysząc swoje imię, spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się, o co mogło mu chodzić. Gdy przyjrzała się jego twarzy oraz umięśnionemu torsowi, poczuła, jak od dawna ugaszony płomień żądzy zaczął się tlić. Nie chcąc tracić okazji, podniosła się z łoża i, stanąwszy przed mężem zsunęła z siebie szlafrok.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał zszokowany król.

– To, co należy – powiedziała, i, pochyliwszy się, wpiła mu się mocno w usta, nie zwracając uwagi na jego sprzeciw, który z każdą sekunda malał, aż ku jej zdumieniu, odwzajemnił pocałunek i przygarnął ją do siebie.


End file.
